guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Rebelion
Angelic Rebelion is one of the oldest guilds on the Rushu server. Please check our website for updates. | Last Updated | October 21, 2006 Announcements Please note: Angelic Rebellion is being attempted to be revived. If you wish to help out, please contact XxxSkyNovaxxX EDIT: he quit so contact me : Enirpisashealer or not too :D KoreanOsa We regret to inform you that this guild is currently Inactive. I have not had time to play because of schooling. The new guild was created by The-Victler and most people merged with him. I am currently keeping this guild because people have put money, resources, and time into this guild. It might not be as glorious as it once was, but this I can tell you: as long as Ankama allows me to, I will keep this guild until the time comes for it to be revived. I am currently focusing on Synthetic right now. Synthetic is a newcomers guild. It will be to help the new players of Rushu out. We hope to see everyone in the future and we hope to see Angelic Rebelion up and running again in the near future. Until this happens, I will be sort of the keep that watches over it. I do come on sometimes but I am usually on /away; if you need to contact me please use the website. If you find that the website does not work, please contact Enirpisashealer, Menma, or XxxskynovaxxX. We are still accepting many members to this once glorious guild, PM the people above if you want to contact people in the guild other then Grafarian. Grafarian seems to be very busy but there are is loyal members in the guild awaiting his return. :D EDIT: I am currently trying to revive the guild Enirpisashealer / Hikariz so please help Special Thanks ChenlyAi: For believing in the guild and sticking around for a very long time despite many horrifying events Graydoo: Gray always the highest level person in our guild. Will surely be missed, good luck to whatever guild you join and hope to see ya around. Rebella (Mibella): I remember you a long time ago, when you wanted to join. When Chen invited you stayed as long as you can. Hope Rebella is ok and Feed your Tofu's (^_^) Tshy: Despite the fact you left early you contributed the guildogem to make the potions. Plus you were the life of the guild, I hope you still are not mad at me for being Free to Play. It is something I can not change alone. Kitty-Kitty-Meow: I remeber you from a long ways back, I remember when I first met you. You said when you reach 60 You were going to join ST. Now you reached level 99 with us.. well with zeit anyways (^_^) Good Luck For all the Others: My appoligies if I forget to add you or if I had something typed wrong. It has been a while since I actually read the page I typed. It was a good 4 months and I wish everyone the best. AR is down but still alive. I hope to everyone around in the future and hope to see the guild up and running. Until then AR will remain 10members. Those who were inactive and didn't remove themselves yet. I hope to see AR up and running again in the future. Until then this is Graf saying "See you all in the future!" Rules of Angelic Rebelion We're pretty strict when it comes to our rules. The first rule is that we do not appreciate people who scam. We feel, like many players, that scammers ruin the game. Attitude is important, though it is boring for everyone to be alike. We ask that our guildmates watch what they say, as foul language and "inappropriate" conversation can offend some people. We will not tolerate people making bad remarks or insults concerning one another. Ranks of Angelic Rebelion Our Ranking System: Ranks aren't our top priorities, everyone who is accepted into our guild is automatically a defender rank regardless of your level. Everyone will have the rights and responcibilites of Manging there own exp, Placing a collector, Collecting from a collector. We believe at AR that everyone who joins should be responsible enough to manage these things. Alt characters are On Approval until level 45+ On Approval: We do not really use this rank unless it is someones alt at a very low level. The rules are all members must be 50+ Alts can be servant rank at level 45+ (Alt character spots are very limited because most spots are saved for other people) Servants: Mange the Distribution of Experience, Place a Collector, Collect Kamas from a collector, Collect Resource from a collector, Get items from a Collector, Defenders AkA (Reservist): Mange the Distribution of Experience, Place a Collector, Collect Kamas from a collector, Collect Resource from a collector, Get items from a Collector, Treasurer: Mange the Distribution of Experience, Place a Collector, Collect Kamas from a collector, Collect Resource from a collector, Get items from a Collector Keepers: Mange the Distribution of Experience, Place a Collector, Collect Kamas from a collector, Collect Resource from a collector, Get items from a Collector, Invite new members Officers: Mange the Distribution of Experience, Place a Collector, Collect Kamas from a collector, Collect Resource from a collector, Get items from a Collector, Invite new Members, Banishment Everyone reserves the right to mange their own experience given to the guild. We are one of only a few guilds which will not rank people based on the experience given to the guild. Guild experience is if you wish to contribute something. Your ranks are judge by Senority,Manors, and Activity. Seniority: How long have you been with the guild? ( We will not judge you base on level!) Activity: How active are you in the guild? What events do you plan. How many people have you help/try to help Manners: Do people respect you? Do you give respect to other people? These are the characteristics that we will judge each person on. Ranks is only a part of who you are. The important part is to give respect and feel respected. Please notice how most of the ranks have very similar rights. By joining Angeic Rebelion we hold you in high esteem and respect. By receiving these rights you have agreed to use them responsibly, Notice how Keepers get Invite Rights and Officers get banishment rights. The reason is because we do not want our guild to be just filled with random people. The people who have invite rights are now given an opportunity if they feel fit, to invite people who they think might be interested. Usually defenders can make a recommendation and if a vote is agreed on then a representative will do the invite. The other ranks are to complicated. We will not deal with them now for the time being. We do not believe we need to seprate people into more ranks because we try to keep everything even and balance as we can. These new ranks can be bias and divide the guild up. We try not to show favor of one person over another. Instead we prefer to listen to both sides and make a reasonable judgment Guild History The beginning of our history is a blur to many in the guild because they were not there when it was first created. The Rise of Angelic Rebelion -Killer- was the leader of the guild, which was prosperous and active. Our guild worked together as a team, and everyone did their best for the guild. There were perceptor hunts and also some perceptor defenses. It seemed like this guild would last forever and develop into one of the top guilds on Rushu. When the leader decided to resign from the guild, Angelic Rebelion fell into a decline. Chipolata bought the guild for 200kk and a gob lining about 2 weeks after beta but then changed his mind and gave to a friend 'shaba' who made it into the great guild it has become today. Sadly chipolata passed on but was reborn as 'Jet-Black' then again as 'figures''. 'Shaba' a xelor with a rather good build now at level 80 then gave the guild up to a friend, 'LONG LIVE ANGELIC REBELION'. The Fall of Angelic Rebelion Every guild has its ups and downs. Unfortunately, the guild was hit by a major setback in which the guild was almost completely destroyed. When -Killer- resigned from his post as leader of the guild, some people left, as they feared that the new leadership would not be as good. Besides the fact that a few members decided to leave, there was the question of who would uphold leadership of Angelic Rebelion. Indecision plagued the guild, and many people left. The next leader was fun and active, but quit Dofus for two months. In that time, people left the guild until Angelic Rebellion dwindled down to only twenty people. Half of the guild was inactive and a third of those who were active threatened to leave. Despite this, a few guild members who had faith that things would go well started to put the guild back together. The Rebuild of The Guild The inactive leader finally showed up in order to help pass on the leadership to someone else. With this new line of hope, a new leader was selected and the development of the guild began. After weeks of trying to get the guild up and running, Angelic Rebelion is a 40-member community filled with good friends. We are hoping to expand and we encourage our guild to continue to grow with people and with support. With everyone's team work and ideas, we have developed into a spectacular guild. The OTHER fall The guild began to fall apart as a few high levels began to leave.They made many people uneasy and began to leave as well. The guild went down to 8 people. It was soon built up to 19 people but is still in need of desparate help. The guild leader is rarely on and only the second-in-command(me)<- who is the "me" the only second in command is enirpisashealer is trying to pull the guild together. Along with a high leveled xelor, xxxskynovaxxx, who believes that the guild can become strong again, I pretty sure that the guild will become strong again IF grafarian goes on. Those who have contact with him, please constantly beg him to go back on. Guild Relationships Allies: Arcane Knights, Nothern Knights, Steel Wolves, Hertic Enemies: Demonic Rebellion, HuSaRia